Kurama's secret
by CRACKQUEEN
Summary: Well, Hiei is curious, Kurama is away, and then... something happens.


_**Kurama's Secret**_

**Hello all my loyal fans! It's me again! The crack lady, Justine! I was doing this drabble/story thingy after my math finals. So yeah... may make it a bit longer. So yeah. Hope you enjoy it! Kurama, disclaimer please!**

**Kurama: Justine does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does-**

**Hiei: read the story I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUSTINE! starts chasing me and I'm running wild.**

**Kurama (yelling over the fuss): own '_Minty Pine' _and other... blush things you just have to read about.**

It was a fine afternoon. It was Saturday and the air was very sweet. Sweet with curiosity. Hiei had just walked into the bathroom owned by Kurama Minamino. You see, Hiei was bored, and his fox friend was away visiting his mother in the hospital. So, what better way of spending the time of pure boredom than sneaking into your best friend's house, raid his bathroom, and watch TV? Nopen_othing_ was better than that. So now, here we are with the little fire/ice demon, standing in front of the counter of Minamino's bathroom, staring at a particular item on it. It was white, and it looked like a finger from a glove. The curious little demon picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled like sweet snow. 'I wonder what it is? I'll come back to it later**,' **he thought.

He went over to the shower. Inside, there were over 100 shampoos 5 bottles of lotion, and many soaps. He skimmed all the labels until one caught his eye. _'Minty Fresh'_ the label seemed to scream, _'Makes your hair smell fresh and clean, just like mint!' _

"So _that_'_s_why he smells so nice!" the shorty exclaimed.

He opened the lid and took a sniff. 'Mmmmm. Just like Kurama.'

Once he finished looking through the bathroom, he picked up the white 'finger cover' and walked into the living room. 'I wonder what this thing is...' he asked himself as he plopped on the couch.

He sniffed it again. 'It smells like the sweet snow I like to eat... what was it again...? Ah,yeah! Mint chocolate chip! If it smells the same, I wonder how it will taste?'

And so, he put the tip of the 'finger cover' in his mouth, so the end was hanging out. 'Hey! Not half bad! I have to ask Kurama about this. It tastes _just_ _like_ _sweet_ _snow_!' He turned on the television and started to watch a wrestling match, sucking the 'finger cover' the whole time.

**_Few Hours Later..._**

Kurama had just done his daily grocery shopping and visited his mother in the hospital. He was very happy because his favorite shampoo, '_Minty Pine_', was on sale. 'It is a good thing too! I am almost out!'

He stopped in front of the door of his house and fumbled with his keys, only to hear the faint noise of gunshots and screams coming from the inside. 'Oh, I guess Hiei let himself in!' He put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Hello, Hiei. I see you**'**re quite comfortable in that seat."

"Hn" was the reply.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kurama.

"Hn. No, stupid fox. By the way, what was that thing on the counter of your bathroom? It tastes good."

Kurama froze. Beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck. 'What! He found it! He wasn't suppose to...'

"Uh... w-what thing?" Kurama stuttered as he put away the can of soup.

Hiei turned around and took the 'finger cover' out of his mouth, dangling it in the air. "This thing. Is it, like, a portable sweet snow? Only, not cold?"

Kurama turned around and froze... again. He had it. "Fox, what is it?" Hiei asked again, confusion in his eyes. Kurama walked over the Hiei and snatched the 'finger cover' away from him. "Um... noth-nothing! Heh. Heh. Just... um... a candy? Yeah! A candy."

Kurama threw it in the trash can in a hurry and sighed. He turned around and saw Hiei very close to him, breathing on his face.

"Dumbass. You aren't very good at lying, and you know it. Now, tell me what it is, before I kill you." A sharp point hit Kurama's neck.

'Calm down, Kurama. Just tell him. He doesn't know a _thing _about this... object'

And so he told him. Hiei stood there, taking every word in like a sponge. A very shocked sponge, for that matter.

**YEAH! MY CRACK FIC IS FINISHED! CURSE YOU MARIAN! FOR GETTING ME ON YAOI! CURSED THY NAME, MARIAN! CURSED THY NAME! Oh, and if you don't know what the 'finger cover' is, then, I will tell you. It is a con-cough, hack, spit, throws up-dom. Okay. I'm finished.**

**Hiei: still in shock**

**Kurama: I know, I know. pats Hiei (voice changes) lets kill her...**

**RUN AWAY!**


End file.
